


Broken Hearts

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Series: Broken Hearts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choose Your Own Ending, M/M, Multiple Endings, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: Castiel and Dean have been together for two years and are ready to take the next step, but when Benny causes trouble and Castiel is driven back into the arms of an ex-lover things get complicated. Castiel finds himself faced with a difficult choice fuelled by heartache and doubts.Choose Your Own Ending and visual references.Non-Con is for questionable sexual consent as a major plot point.





	1. Three Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The aesthetic at the end of chapter one was created by my awesome friend [Dear_Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Cas/pseuds/Dear_Cas). Thank you so much! <3

  

**Castiel**

_Benny came over to hang out. I’ll see you tonight babe. Sorry to cancel lunch. X_

Castiel looked at the text on his phone as he sat in the expensive diner waiting for his boyfriend. Dean had cancelled three of their dates this month for Benny, and a few in the months prior. Wasn’t the saying ‘three strikes and you’re out’? Cass certainly felt out. He was in love with Dean, he’d even left his fiancé to be with him, and now, two years down the line, things felt like they were falling apart. He decided he’d had enough. After paying for his coffee and the pie Dean had wasted by not showing up, Castiel got a taxi home.

Things felt suspicious when Castiel let himself in and found the downstairs untouched, save for the addition of Benny’s worn out jacket and the keys to his truck. There was a groan from upstairs. He made his way up the stairs slowly, careful not to make the floorboards creak. He wasn’t so careful after he opened the door and saw Dean bent over the bed while Benny fucked him like they were sex-starved.

Castiel ran downstairs but realised he had nowhere to go. He had no family. All his friends he’d met through Dean. Except… he pulled out his phone and dialled a number he’d never forget.

“Who is this?” the voice on the other end asked when Castiel didn’t speak.

Tears streaming down his cheeks he answered, “I need you Nick. Luci. Whatever you’re called now.”

“It’s Lucifer, Cass, we’ve been through this. You’re still living in the same place?”

“Yeah, will you come?” Castiel sniffed. The line went dead and he closed his eyes, not sure if his ex was coming or not. It didn’t matter really. He’d left who he’d thought was the love of his life for a man who promised him the world, and now that man was upstairs getting off with another man.

“Cass?” Or maybe he wasn’t. Dean knelt in front of him, “Baby I am so sorry. I… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Castiel pulled away and went upstairs, ignoring Benny smirking on the bed while he packed. “Castiel please speak to me. Stop packing. Who did you call?”

Castiel saw Lucifer pull up in his car outside the house and pushed his way past Dean, running back downstairs and out the door into Lucifer’s arms. “Get me away from here. Please.” He smiled as Lucifer nodded and got him in the car. He could hear Dean calling his name even as they drove away but it was too late. He wasn’t going back now. He couldn’t.

“I didn’t expect to ever see you again Cassie,” Castiel looked at the hand Lucifer offered him and cuddled into his side instead.

“I should never have left you for him. Two years and he cheats on me. I’m so sorry Luci.” Castiel didn’t know what to feel. He only knew his heart was broken and that the love of his life, as always, had returned to save him.

“You shouldn’t make snap decisions Cassie. What we had was special and we could have it again, but not until you’ve calmed down and you’re thinking clearly.” Cass knew the other man was right but it didn’t stop his heart aching or the voice in his head asking why he ever left Lucifer in the first place.

  

**Dean**  

Dean was getting ready to meet Castiel for lunch. He checked his pocket for what felt like the hundredth time, though in reality it was probably the sixth or seventh. The ring was still there. Today was the day he’d propose. God knew he was the luckiest man alive to have Castiel Novak. Castiel Winchester soon, he hoped. There was a knock on the door and he opened it with confusion, heart sinking when he saw who was on the other side. “Benny.”

“Hey there Dean. I was just passing through. I thought we could spend more time together.”

“Benny, look I really have to get going. I’m meeting Cass for lunch and it’s-”

“Cancel it.”

The last thing Dean wanted to do was cancel, especially on a day so important, but he didn’t have a choice. Benny had total control of him and he knew it. So he text Castiel and hoped he’d be forgiven later.

_Benny came over to hang out. I’ll see you tonight babe. Sorry to cancel lunch. X_

“What do you want Benny?” Dean let him into the house reluctantly. He had a good idea what Benny wanted and now no excuse to say no. He felt his body shoved against the wall and hands wander where he definitely only wanted Castiel, and maybe his doctor in an emergency, going. “Benny… please stop. I’m with Castiel. I love Castiel. Don’t make me do this.”

“You’re also in debt to me brother. I’ve decided to be nice. I’m going to wipe your debt clean on one condition.”

Dean almost felt a wave of relief. To be free of Benny for good and finally get on with his life with Castiel would be perfect. “Anything.”

“I want to fuck your pretty ass.” Dean regretted his choice of word. He didn’t even let Castiel go near his ass so he certainly didn’t want this psycho to touch him.

Thoughts of Castiel came to mind and he was torn. On one hand he wanted desperately to be done with Benny. On the other hand he could lose the man of his dreams. He didn’t want to cheat on Castiel, “Okay. One fuck and then you stay the hell away from me. Forever.”

Which was how he found himself getting fucked hard when the bedroom door opened to reveal Castiel. Dean stared at the empty doorway, a lump in his throat and tears threatening to spill as Benny came; then ran out the door to find his boyfriend. “Cass?” Dean knelt down and held Castiel’s hands. He wouldn’t cry. He didn’t have the right to. “Baby I am so sorry. I… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” It was all he could say without revealing the awful truth to him. His heart broke when Castiel started to pack, refusing to speak to him. “Castiel please speak to me. Stop packing. Who did you call?”

Dean followed Castiel back outside, only to watch him disappear in a car he recognised as Lucifer’s. No. “No, please. Cass! Castiel!” It was a futile effort so he retreated into the house, coming face to face with Benny. “Get out. You got your fuck now get out of my life. Don’t even look at me. If I see you, I’ll kill you for this.” The laugh Benny gave as Dean watched him leave made his blood boil.

  

**Lucifer (Nick)**

Lucifer sighed as he dragged himself out of bed. He put on a brave face for family and friends but in reality he’d been a mess since… well he didn’t want to think about how his dream life had been torn out from under him two years prior. That didn’t mean Lucifer hadn’t been trying. He’d gone on dates, they just ended poorly.

He walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table, surprised when a cup of coffee and a sandwich was pushed in front of him. “You can’t keep staying in bed until lunch time on your days off.”

“I’ll do what I want Michael,” Lucifer rolled his eyes, but he appreciated the gesture, sipping his coffee. “Not your job to take care of me anyway.”

“I know, but you’ve been taking care of me since I was three. Let me take care of you once in a while. Although it has been two years, you should really get over him.” It was true enough. Their parents had been caught in an accident when Michael was three and Lucifer was the only one there to take care of him. Of course that was back when he went by the name of Nick. He’d lost enough to move on from that life now.

“It’s not just him. I’m just exhausted Mika. Don’t worry about it.” Lucifer squeezed his hand, “I’ll be okay.” Castiel leaving had affected Michael too, considering he’d been with Castiel when he adopted his brother and until two years prior had been raising him with Castiel as a stand-in for a mother. As far as he was aware Cass hadn’t abandoned Mika, still taking Michael out for meals, sending him pocket money and presents, introducing him to Dean Winchester. Lucifer had tried to be civil but it was too painful, and Dean wanted him out of the picture regardless.

His phone ringing next to him made Lucifer jump. He answered it without looking and raised his eyebrow to the sound of crying on the other side **,** “Who is this?”  

 “I need you Nick. Luci. Whatever you’re called now.” Castiel never did get used to the identity change.

“It’s Lucifer, Cass, we’ve been through this. You’re still living in the same place?”

“Yeah, will you come?” Castiel sniffed. Lucifer was about to answer when Michael took the phone and hung up. He knew Michael probably had some speech ready – the kid was too mature for his own good sometimes – but Lucifer already had his answer. He’d jump off the Empire State if Castiel needed it.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be okay. Why don’t you go do your homework?” Lucifer grabbed his car keys, glad that he hadn’t been drinking the night before, and drove towards the home he knew Castiel shared with Dean.

When he arrived Lucifer took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then went to the front door, intending to knock when his ex ran into his arms.

“Get me away from here. Please.”

Lucifer could only nod, retreating back to the driver’s seat. He was vaguely aware of Dean failing in his attempt to chase them down. Whatever he’d done it must have hurt Cass pretty bad. Strangely Lucifer didn’t see it as an opportunity to get him back – instead he just wanted to make things okay. “I didn’t expect to ever see you again Cassie,” he held his hand out for Castiel to have some comfort and was surprised again when Castiel cuddled up to him instead.  

“I should never have left you for him. Two years and he cheats on me. I’m so sorry Luci.” That explained everything. Part of him boiled with anger that Dean would dare hurt his angel like that; then his logical side reminded him Castiel hadn’t been his in a long time.

“You shouldn’t make snap decisions Cassie. What we had was special and we could have it again, but not until you’ve calmed down and you’re thinking clearly.” Lucifer loved Castiel, but right now his love needed a friend.

  

**Benny**

Benny was watching as Sam left his brother Dean’s house. He’d watched the younger brother arrive not long after Castiel had left and had had waited a couple of hours for Dean to be alone again. “’Bout damn time.” He strolled up to the house and knocked, smirking when Dean’s face fell.

“Hey there Dean. I was just passing through. I thought we could spend more time together.”

“Benny, look I really have to get going. I’m meeting Cass for lunch and it’s-”

“Cancel it.” Benny knew Dean would do it. He had no choice.

“What do you want Benny?” Benny watched as Dean put his phone away; then strolled into the house, waiting for the door to close so he could pin Dean to the wall. His hands wandered, groping to see if Dean would be worth the offer.

“Benny… please stop. I’m with Castiel. I love Castiel. Don’t make me do this.”

“You’re also in debt to me brother. I’ve decided to be nice. I’m going to wipe your debt clean on one condition.” In actual fact Benny’s boss didn’t like how long his list of people owing was and had told Benny to get at least half the debts cleared or he’d cut him a Columbian Necktie.

“Anything.” He’d make Dean regret that.

“I want to fuck your pretty ass.” Benny had had his eye on Dean for a while anyway, but the guy wasn’t cut out for more than a one-time fuck.

“Okay. One fuck and then you stay the hell away from me. Forever.”

“Darlin’, you’re cute when you think you have control.” Benny smirked and kissed him, “Deal. And for the record – don’t go tellin’ the cops you were raped, you hear? Or Sammy’ll learn just who got him into that Stanford scholarship, right before he and his pretty girl pay the price.”

Benny dragged Dean up to the bedroom and forced him onto hands and knees, ass at the edge of the bed so he could stand over him as he fucked him. “You’d make a pretty whore.” He offered Dean minimal prep, wanting the effects to stick around for a while, then fucked him bare – not even stopping when they were interrupted by the black-haired bitch Dean was dating.

When Benny finished and saw Dean’s tears he couldn’t help laughing, watching Dean run with a limp and hearing him fight to save his pathetic relationship. Maybe there was a future in Dean being a whore after all. He smirked to watch Castiel packing, tempted to snark about trouble in paradise.

He pulled his clothes on, not caring about Dean’s pleas to salvage what he’d apparently held so close. Not close enough to turn down Benny clearly. Of course Dean knew saying no would have only cost him Sam’s life. Benny went looking for Dean, the temptation to offer him work too strong.

“Get out. You got your fuck now get out of my life. Don’t even look at me. If I see you, I’ll kill you for this.”

Benny just laughed and walked out, enjoying this too much. It would be a great story to tell the boys.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two - [Choosing Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513406/chapters/28193166)
> 
> Chapter Three - [Choosing Family ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513406/chapters/28201095)
> 
> Huge thank you again to my [friend](https://www.instagram.com/valium.and.pavement/) for the aesthetic.


	2. Choosing Dean

  

**Castiel**

“When you picked me up you said we could have what we used to have again. Did you mean it?” Castiel whispered looking into the hot chocolate Lucifer had made him. With a touch of honey, just how he liked it.

“Of course I meant it, but you need to focus on you right now.” He looked up when Lucifer’s hand held his. “I love you Castiel but I would be taking advantage of you if I used this situation to get back together.” Castiel’s heart swelled at the words. “When you calm down you should talk to him about this.”

“I don’t want to talk to him, I hate him,” Castiel snapped, pulling his hand away.

“You know that’s not true. You’ve never been able to hate anybody – your heart is too big.”

Castiel glared at Lucifer and sipped his drink. He thought about Dean chasing after him and the way he’d cried – probably guilt but it still hurt to see Dean hurt. He couldn’t help loving the man he’d been with for two years. “I think I’d like to lie down, but I don’t want to be alone. Please?”

An arm snaked around his middle and he was guided upstairs into their old bedroom, “No funny business, I promise. I’ll be the perfect gentleman.”

Castiel laughed at Lucifer’s winking, “You always were Luci. You were perfect. I still don’t know why I ever left.” He put his drink on the side table and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. He counted to 27 before Lucifer’s arms wrapped around his waist and the gentle voice behind him began to sing Hushabye Mountain. Lucifer even remembered his favourite lullaby after two years. Behind his closed eyes Castiel felt the sting of tears again, though he wasn’t sure if it was for the loss of Dean or the loss of Lucifer.

Surprisingly he drifted off into a light sleep so, when Lucifer woke him up, seeing the red sky of a pleasant evening through the window was unexpected. “What is it?”

“Dean is here. I’ve spoken to him and I think you should listen to what he has to say,” Lucifer offered Castiel a bottle of chilled water.

Castiel frowned but took the water, “Why should I listen to anything he has to say? He cheated on me.” A glance at Lucifer’s face told him he should do as he was told. “Don’t give me that face. Just because you know you always got your way with it.” Just another thing Lucifer remembered about him.

“Please Cass. I will fully support you if you choose to leave him. I’ll even let you move in here – you can have the spare room. I just think you should listen to what he has to say first.” Lucifer kissed his hand.

Castiel nodded, “Alright. I want to talk to him in private then. Is Michael in his room?”

“Yes, and he’s going to stay there while I stay here. Have all the privacy you need.”

Castiel couldn’t believe how good Lucifer was to him, even now. He finished the water bottle quickly, wiped his face in the bathroom and joined Dean downstairs. Seeing him there with wet eyes, stained cheeks and messy clothes made Castiel pause, “Dean?”

“Hey Cass,” Dean half smiled. “Didn’t think you’d talk to me. Lucifer is a better man than I gave him credit for.”

“Yeah, he is.” Castiel sat down opposite him, “He wanted me to listen to whatever you have to say, and then make my decision about moving out. To be honest I’m not sure why. I can’t imagine why I would ever forgive you for what you’ve done.”

“I know. Cheating is the end for you, but it wasn’t… it wasn’t like that. Cass I swear I would never cheat on you.”

“And yet you did,” he was fighting the urge to walk away. “So why don’t you just tell me what it was like?”

“When Sam wanted to go to college we couldn’t afford it. But you know as well as I do that Sam is a genius – he deserved to go to Stanford. And he ended up meeting Jess there and those two are such a perfect couple.”

“What does this have to do with your affair?” Castiel frowned. He couldn’t understand why Lucifer wanted him to hear all this.

“I didn’t apply for a scholarship for Sam like I told everyone I did… Benny is like a loan shark but worse and he works for some really, _really_ bad people. But I was desperate to give Sam what he deserved and I didn’t know you at the time so I had nothing good going on. I thought I could get Sam the scholarship he deserved and pay it off and nobody would get hurt.”

“What are you saying?” Castiel noticed Dean was getting close to crying again and was unable to resist holding him.

“Benny wanted more than money, and I didn’t expect that. He- I was going to come and meet you but he showed up and he said I could be free, that the debt would be cleared if I- if I...”

“If you slept with him,” Castiel finished for him, feeling like he was going to be sick.

“Yeah, and if I said no then Sam and Jess were going to get hurt. Castiel I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I wanted to propose to you but he came and I saw a way out. I thought we could start a life together on a clean slate.”

“So, if I believe you, you were blackmailed into sex?” Castiel held Dean tighter, “You were raped then. It wasn’t- you felt like you had no other options… have you been to the hospital?” It made sense to him now why Lucifer wanted him to speak to Dean. He wanted to save their relationship.

“Jess took me. I needed someone to talk to about losing you and she wormed the whole story out of me. She picked me up and took me to the hospital, then dropped me off here. Sam picked the right girl to marry.”

“Yeah, he did.” Castiel wiped Dean’s tears. He knew Jess well – she was a good woman and wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Sam, what was Dean’s right to keep to himself. He kissed Dean softly, “I love you.”

Dean’s hands rested on either side of his face, “I love you too. Does this mean you won’t leave me?”

“No Dean, I won’t leave you. I love you. And you were forced into it by Benny’s threats, what kind of asshole would I be if I left you for that?” Castiel rested their heads together, “But you still lied to me, hid this all from me. Gotta work back up to the trust we had.”

“Anything you need.”

“Go wait in the car, I’ll grab my things.” Castiel kissed Dean sweetly and went up to Lucifer’s bedroom, “Luce… I’m going home with Dea- have you been crying?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I knew you would go home with him after he told you. I just-”

Castiel cut him off, “You’re still in love with me. Lucifer, I chose Dean. I’m sorry. I love him.” Now the puzzle pieces fell into place. He felt awful seeing that Lucifer was still pining for him after two years but he’d made his decision. Dean had a world to show him, just like he’d promised two years ago.

“I know. I want you to be happy Cass, I’ll be alright.” Castiel sighed at Lucifer’s weak smile and hugged his ex-fiancé.

“I’ll always love you Lucifer, but not like this… tell Michael I’m going to take a couple of weeks just me and Dean, and then we can continue the regular schedule for my time with him.” He kissed Lucifer to say goodbye. Then Castiel picked up his bag and made the second hardest walk of his life, again out of Lucifer’s front door and into Dean’s car. “For the record, I would have said yes if you had turned up to ask me.”

  

**Dean**

Dean stared at a photograph of himself and Castiel on their first anniversary. They were so happy. Things were perfect. Dean had saved up enough money to surprise Cass with tickets to Rome, somewhere he knew his lover had wanted to go since he was a kid. But then he’d been short on payment to Benny and had to give him the tickets. Had to lie to Castiel about not being able to cope with the flight – and Castiel had been so understanding. So Dean had planned their honeymoon for there instead, if the proposal had gone well. But Benny had to ruin everything again. He didn’t want to be alone. Dean reached for the phone and dialled for Jess, needing someone he could trust but not wanting the shame of telling Sam the truth.

Jess was an incredible woman. After Dean had called her sobbing, she’d driven to the house to see him herself – and with a fresh baked pie too. When Dean couldn’t bring himself to even try it, she pushed for more information and eventually she knew everything, from the loan shark to the affair. That only made her angry, not at Dean but at Benny. She insisted he had to pay for what he’d done, and even though she couldn’t be Dean’s lawyer, she was sure as hell going to get him the best help from the cops. She was in good with the local Sheriff, the two bonding over pizza and rom-coms when Sam had gotten himself into an awkward misunderstanding a few years before.

The sky was red with the flow of evening when Dean knocked on Lucifer’s door. Jess had left, needing to walk back to his house for her own car, so now he was alone and terrified that Castiel would turn him away. Lucifer opened the door and closed it again half way before sighing and letting Dean through. “What do you want?”

Dean looked at the pictures on the wall of the hallway. All of Michael, a couple including Lucifer, Castiel, and two people he’d never met. “I want to beg Castiel to come home.”

“Why would he go anywhere with you? You cheated on him, you bastard.” Lucifer pinned him against the wall, knocking the air out of Dean. “We had an agreement Dean. I wouldn’t try to take him back as long as you treated him like the angel he is.”

“I know! And I’m sorry,” Dean wanted to be sick. “It wasn’t… Cass didn’t know the whole story. I-it was…” He took a deep breath. “It was blackmail. I didn’t have a choice. It was let him _do that_ ,” Dean couldn’t make himself say what had really happened. “Or let him hurt my baby brother.” He was shocked when Lucifer let him go, and could have sworn he was dreaming when he was handed a glass of water and a tissue.

“Go sit down. I’ll talk to Castiel.” Lucifer looked over his shoulder, “Michael. Bedroom until I tell you to come out.”

Dean tried to clean his face with the tissues Lucifer had kindly given, but he knew it was a poor job when he heard Castiel’s hesitation, “Dean?”

Dean put on a half-smile for him, trying to push down the ache in his body and the pain of losing Castiel. “Hey Cass. Didn’t think you’d talk to me. Lucifer is a better man than I gave him credit for.” He had honestly expected Lucifer to steal Castiel back, but instead here he was, hopefully to listen. Why did he let Jess talk him into this again?

“Yeah he is.” Dean noted that Castiel had sat opposite to him instead of beside him. It was probably for the best. “He wanted me to listen to whatever you have to say, and then make my decision about moving out. To be honest I’m not sure why. I can’t imagine why I would ever forgive you for what you’ve done.”

So Lucifer wanted Castiel to forgive him, and that just made Dean feel like more of a dick. He’d taken Castiel from a man that would hang the moon and stars on a string for him with promises of an infinitely better life that were guarantees at the time but felt hollow and empty now. “I know. Cheating is the end for you, but it wasn’t… it wasn’t like that. Cass I swear I would never cheat on you.” Dean remembered the conversation well – they’d been discussing what they could and couldn’t accept in the relationship to make sure no boundaries were crossed and Castiel had made it clear that he wanted monogamy or nothing.

“And yet you did. So why don’t you just tell me what it was like?”

Dean could see how much Castiel was hurting, knew how hard it was for him to listen. He took a steadying breath and began with what started everything, “When Sam wanted to go to college we couldn’t afford it. But you know as well as I do that Sam is a genius – he deserved to go to Stanford. And he ended up meeting Jess there and those two are such a perfect couple.” If anything good came out of what had happened, it was that he had managed to protect them.

“What does this have to do with your affair?” Castiel looked confused.

Dean looked away, struggling to admit what he’d done. “I didn’t apply for a scholarship for Sam like I told everyone I did… Benny is like a loan shark but worse and he works for some really, really bad people. But I was desperate to give Sam what he deserved and I didn’t know you at the time so I had nothing good going on. I thought I could get Sam the scholarship he deserved and pay it off and nobody would get hurt.” And then Castiel came into his life like the angel Dean had been waiting for.  

“What are you saying?” Dean felt Castiel’s arms wrap around him as he fought back tears over what had happened to him.

“Benny wanted more than money, and I didn’t expect that. He- I was going to come and meet you but he showed up and he said I could be free, that the debt would be cleared if I- if I...” Dean couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but he didn’t need to.

“If you slept with him,” Castiel finished for him. Dean allowed his tears to come slowly down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, and if I said no then Sam and Jess were going to get hurt. Castiel I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I wanted to propose to you but he came and I saw a way out. I thought we could start a life together on a clean slate.” Even to his own ears, Dean sounded pathetic. He supposed there were other options but in the moment he hadn’t been able to think of one.

“So, if I believe you, you were blackmailed into sex?” Dean felt the arms around him tighten; a comfort as he leaned into Castiel and prayed that he wouldn’t lose him. “You were raped then. It wasn’t- you felt like you had no other options… have you been to the hospital?”

“Jess took me. I needed someone to talk to about losing you and she wormed the whole story out of me. She picked me up and took me to the hospital, then dropped me off here. Sam picked the right girl to marry.” Although the experience had been humiliating, having those doctors touching him in places he didn’t want anyone but Castiel to touch ever again, and those invasive questions that made him just want to let Benny get away with it.

“Yeah, he did.” Dean felt gentle thumbs wipe away his tears, then soft lips against his own, “I love you.”

He brought his hands up to rest on Castiel’s face, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have someone like Castiel. He was grateful that Lucifer hadn’t taken the opportunity to steal him back, “I love you too. Does this mean you won’t leave me?”

“No Dean, I won’t leave you. I love you. And you were forced into it by Benny’s threats, what kind of asshole would I be if I left you for that?” Castiel rested their heads together, “But you still lied to me, hid this all from me. Gotta work back up to the trust we had.”

“Anything you need.” Dean truly would do whatever it took. He’d move the continents and reshape the stars if that’s what Castiel asked of him.

“Go wait in the car, I’ll grab my things.” They kissed again and as Castiel walked away, Dean played with the engagement ring. Maybe, if he was the luckiest man that ever lived…

“Just promise you won’t hurt him,” Michael demanded quietly. He’d snuck out of his room to listen in on the end of Castiel and Dean’s discussion. Now he knew he’d be picking up his brother piece by piece again, he needed to know Castiel would be okay.

“I promise. I’ll never wrong him again. I love him,” Dean promised Michael. Michael nodded and let Dean out of the house, disappearing again so he wouldn’t be caught by Castiel.

When Castiel finally joined Dean in the car, Dean noticed the subtle pain in his eyes at leaving Lucifer again. This was why he hated the thought of them being near each other – he knew it could just as easily have been Lucifer that Castiel chose, both now and two years ago. “For the record, I would have said yes if you had turned up to ask me.”

On the other hand, Dean knew Castiel loved him. He leaned in for a kiss and held out the ring. “If you become Castiel Winchester, I swear every promise I ever made to you will come true, every kiss we share I will be grateful for, and every day I am with you I will cherish you.”

   

**Lucifer (Nick)**

Lucifer sighed at Michael’s disapproving look as he made Castiel a hot chocolate, using the recipe Castiel loved like it was second nature. “I know you don’t approve. But he needs me.”

“You’re only hurting yourself Nick.” Michael hugged his brother from behind. “You know when Castiel walks back out that door the last two years are going to have meant nothing to you.” Lucifer knew Michael was right, but that wouldn’t stop him. Maybe he was psychotic for still loving Castiel – he didn’t think he was obsessed – but then again, he’d been about to marry Cass. Would you call a woman grieving for her dead husband obsessive if she still cried on their anniversary after five years?

“When you picked me up you said we could have what we used to have again. Did you mean it?” Castiel whispered when Lucifer brought him the cup. He really was setting himself up for heart break, but in those words Lucifer heard a glimmer of hope that he could have his old family back.

But what Lucifer wanted wasn’t important right now. He knew that Castiel was vulnerable and he wouldn’t use it to his advantage, “Of course I meant it, but you need to focus on you right now.” He took Castiel’s hand in his. “I love you Castiel but I would be taking advantage of you if I used this situation to get back together. When you calm down you should talk to him about this.” It would be the responsible thing to do, discuss it as the lover scorned he was, and decide from there.

“I don’t want to talk to him, I hate him,” Castiel snapped, pulling his hand away.

“You know that’s not true. You’ve never been able to hate anybody – your heart is too big.” It was one of Castiel’s biggest virtues, and his greatest flaw.

Castiel glared at Lucifer and sipped his drink. Lucifer could see he was thinking about Dean, about what had happened and how it felt. “I think I’d like to lie down, but I don’t want to be alone. Please?”

Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arm around Castiel, leading him to the bedroom. It was a familiar place where he could rest up without being disturbed. “No funny business, I promise. I’ll be the perfect gentleman,” Lucifer assured with a wink, making Castiel laugh.

“You always were Luci. You were perfect. I still don’t know why I ever left.” Castiel put his drink on the side table and settled on the bed, closing his eyes. Lucifer watched him for a moment, before lying down with him to hold him. He began to sing gently in Castiel’s ear, remembering how it would help him sleep on troubled nights.

Watching Castiel sleep peacefully gave Lucifer his own sort of peace. As soon as he was sure that Cass wouldn’t wake up, he covered him with a blanket and kissed his cheek. Michael was doing his homework at the kitchen table when Lucifer made his way downstairs. “I’m not doing this because I want him back. I’m doing it because he needed me.”

Michael didn’t turn away from his algebra, “I know. I just don’t want you to get your heart broken again.” It broke Michael’s heart to see how broken Castiel had left Lucifer when he’d suddenly broken off their engagement for some guy he’d only just met.

“I’ll be careful. Here, your allowance.” Lucifer put some money on the table, crumpled notes that would be better spent on bills, but they managed. He went to the living room and pulled out a sketch book, needing something to do with his hands while he waited for Castiel to wake up.

Evening rolled around. Michael had migrated to the living room, reading some foreign novel, while Lucifer had given up on his sketches in favour of watching a documentary on New Zealand wildlife. He switched it off when someone knocked at the door, not expecting company, though he recognised the Impala outside.

Seeing Dean on the doorstep, Lucifer almost slammed the door shut but stopped himself, knowing Castiel needed to speak to Dean. It was the right thing to do. Unfortunately. So he opened the door again, stepping aside for Dean to walk in. “What do you want?”

 “I want to beg Castiel to come home.”

“Why would he go anywhere with you? You cheated on him, you bastard.” Lucifer pinned him against the wall, overcome with anger. “We had an agreement Dean. I wouldn’t try to take him back as long as you treated him like the angel he is.” Not long after Castiel had left, Lucifer had tried to be civil with Dean, tried to accept Castiel’s decision and move on.

“I know! And I’m sorry,” Lucifer noted that Dean looked pale, his cheeks stained and his eyes red. “It wasn’t… Cass didn’t know the whole story. I-it was…” Dean took a deep breath. “It was blackmail. I didn’t have a choice. It was let him do that,” He could see Dean was struggling, and let go. Suddenly he could see Dean in a new light and he wanted to kill whoever had forced him into the sex. “Or let him hurt my baby brother.” He retreated to the kitchen and returned with water and tissues.

“Go sit down. I’ll talk to Castiel.” Lucifer looked over his shoulder, “Michael. Bedroom until I tell you to come out.” Lucifer watched Michael go. Castiel would want to talk to Dean, and no doubt would forgive him, go back to a life with him. Be happy and forget about Lucifer all over again.

It hurt, but it was the right thing to do.  Lucifer went up to the bedroom, with a bottle of water this time, and woke up the sleeping beauty. “What is it?” Castiel frowned.

“Dean is here. I’ve spoken to him and I think you should listen to what he has to say.”

Castiel frowned but took the water, “Why should I listen to anything he has to say? He cheated on me.” Lucifer gave him the ‘ _don’t argue with me, I know what I’m saying’_ face. “Don’t give me that face. Just because you know you always got your way with it.”

“Please Cass. I will fully support you if you choose to leave him. I’ll even let you move in here – you can have the spare room. I just think you should listen to what he has to say first.” Lucifer kissed his hand. It was true, he would respect whatever decision Castiel made.

Castiel nodded, “Alright. I want to talk to him in private then. Is Michael in his room?”

“Yes, and he’s going to stay there while I stay here. Have all the privacy you need.” Lucifer watched him move around, refreshing himself. Once he was alone he hugged Castiel’s pillow, closing his eyes and quietly crying out the pain of almost having his family back, only to lose it again. He managed to calm down after a while and just looked at a photo of himself and Castiel with a toddler Michael between them. That day had been Castiel’s birthday and Michael had insisted on planning the day – dragging them around ice cream parlours and parks and the beach. That was over now.

 “Luce… I’m going home with Dea- have you been crying?”

Lucifer hadn’t heard the door open. “No, no, I’m fine. I knew you would go home with him, after he told you. I just-”

Castiel cut him off, “You’re still in love with me. Lucifer, I chose Dean. I’m sorry. I love him.” Lucifer knew that, he knew his pining had to stop. He didn’t need Castiel to rub it in.

“I know. I want you to be happy Cass, I’ll be alright.” Lucifer gave him the best smile he could, returning his hug. He would be okay. He’d go on failed dates – because nobody wanted to raise a troubled kid with him – and he’d barely scrape the bills. But he’d be fine.

“I’ll always love you Lucifer, but not like this… tell Michael I’m going to take a couple of weeks just me and Dean, and then we can continue the regular schedule for my time with him.” Castiel kissed him, and while Lucifer was caught in a speechless daze, picked up his bag and walked right back out of Lucifer’s life.

Michael waited until the car drove away to go to Lucifer, wrapping his arms around his heartbroken brother and silently cursing his surrogate mother for leaving.

 

**Benny**

Benny made his way home, intending to have a shower and a beer before he called his boss. He’d need another few days, maybe a week, but his slate was almost clean. When he arrived however there was a black van outside his house and the front door was wide open. Seeing there was nobody in the van, he slowly made his way inside, “Hello?” Benny pulled a knife from his waistband, ready to attack whoever was there.

The apartment had been overturned, things destroyed, papers all over, valuables missing. It was a staged robbery… or a staged get away. A cold chill clawed at his spine. He couldn’t escape the feeling he was about to be double crossed.

Thinking he had time, Benny raced around the house with a bag, trying to pack anything that would help him escape before it was too late. He didn’t know it already was. After he had everything he could take, Benny ran out to get in his car only to find it missing. Someone had taken it while he’d been occupied rushing around the house.

“Boss wants to talk to you,” a rough voice came from behind him. “He’s not happy to be kept waiting. Get in the van Benny.” Benny turned to see two large men armed with guns. He didn’t stand a chance as he was forced into the back of the van. They drove him to a private warehouse in the industrial area of the town, one that was disguised between the noise of machinery and the fog of unsettled earth.

It was possibly the longest journey of his life, though Benny’s watch read it had taken no more than ten minutes.  He knew this was going to end badly for him, he was just praying to God that he would make it out alive and capable. As he was led through the building, past the snarling of dogs, he felt that hope slowly drain from him.

The Boss was waiting at his desk when Benny stepped into his office. “All due respect, why am I here?” Benny tried to sound confident but he was too afraid.

“You said a clean slate, well here’s your chance,” the Boss aimed a gun at Benny. “You’re a loose end. Too many people on your slate and too many victims of your sick methods. You lose my money and you draw attention to our operation.”

“Boss, I’m clearing my list, like you wanted. I’m good at this. You know I am. Don’t kill me.” Benny pleaded for his life. He really didn’t want to die. He hadn’t even gone to confession, and wasn’t that the weirdest thing to think when staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.

“You’re sloppy at best. And I can’t have that. Show him what happens to sloppy boys.” The Boss put the gun down. In truth he was disgusted by the rape and child beating reports he’d been getting. He ran a cold, cruel business, but if a man is late on payments he gets a broken leg, not a traumatised child. Two men grabbed Benny, dragging him out of the room kicking and screaming.

To his credit, Benny put up a fight. He stabbed one of the men through the head, and threw another over the balcony, making a valiant effort to save himself. But in the end, he was one man, now unarmed. All it took was a bullet to the knee and he was thrown to the dogs.

The rest of Benny’s list were relieved when it came on the news that a body found in the woods not far out of town, apparently mauled by wolves, had been identified as one Benjamin Lafitte, who’d been on the run during a police investigation into a rapist.

It wasn’t quite the ending Castiel wanted for the bastard, but he was happy that Dean would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One - [Three Broken Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513406/chapters/25837662)
> 
> Chapter Three - [Choosing Family ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513406/chapters/28201095)
> 
> Yes, some of my stories are open to requests.


	3. Choosing Family

  

**Castiel**

“When you picked me up you said we could have what we used to have again. Did you mean it?” Castiel whispered looking into the hot chocolate Lucifer had made him. With a touch of honey, just how he liked it.

“Of course I meant it, but you need to focus on you right now.” He looked up when Lucifer’s hand held his. “I love you Castiel but I would be taking advantage of you if I used this situation to get back together.” Castiel’s heart swelled at the words. “When you calm down you should talk to him about this.”

“I don’t want to talk to him, I hate him,” Castiel snapped, pulling his hand away.

“You know that’s not true. You’ve never been able to hate anybody – your heart is too big.”

Castiel glared at Lucifer and sipped his drink. He thought about Dean chasing after him and the way he’d cried – probably guilt but it still hurt to see Dean hurt. He couldn’t help loving the man he’d been with for two years. Then again, he couldn’t help loving Lucifer either. He’d been with Nick for so many years that Michael was essentially their son. “I think I’d like to lie down, but I don’t want to be alone. Please?”

An arm snaked around his middle and he was guided upstairs into their old bedroom, “No funny business, I promise. I’ll be the perfect gentleman.”

Castiel laughed at Lucifer’s winking, “You always were Luci. You were perfect. I still don’t know why I ever left.” Cass felt like a fool for walking away just because some hot guy promised him things he couldn’t have. Lucifer had been so perfect, and he’d thrown it all away. Then again, those two years with Dean had been absolutely wonderful. He put his drink on the side table and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. He counted to 27 before Lucifer’s arms wrapped around his waist and the gentle voice behind him began to sing Hushabye Mountain. Lucifer even remembered his favourite lullaby after two years. Behind his closed eyes Castiel felt the sting of tears again, though he wasn’t sure if it was for the loss of Dean or the loss of Lucifer.

Surprisingly he drifted off into a light sleep, so when Lucifer woke him up seeing the red sky of a pleasant evening through the window was unexpected. “What is it?”

“Dean is here. I’ve spoken to him and I think you should listen to what he has to say,” Lucifer offered Castiel a bottle of chilled water.

Castiel frowned but took the water, “Why should I listen to anything he has to say? He cheated on me.” A glance at Lucifer’s face told him he should do as he was told. “Don’t give me that face. Just because you know you always got your way with it.” Just another thing Lucifer remembered about him.

“Please Cass. I will fully support you if you choose to leave him. I’ll even let you move in here – you can have the spare room. I just think you should listen to what he has to say first.” Lucifer kissed his hand.

Castiel nodded, “Alright. I want to talk to him in private then. Is Michael in his room?”

“Yes, and he’s going to stay there while I stay here. Have all the privacy you need.”

Castiel couldn’t believe how good Lucifer was to him, even now. He finished the water bottle quickly, wiped his face in the bathroom and joined Dean downstairs. Seeing him there with wet eyes, stained cheeks and messy clothes made Castiel pause, “Dean?”

“Hey Cass,” Dean half smiled. “Didn’t think you’d talk to me. Lucifer is a better man than I gave him credit for.”

“Yeah, he is.” Castiel sat down opposite him, “He wanted me to listen to whatever you have to say, and then make my decision about moving out. To be honest I’m not sure why. I can’t imagine why I would ever forgive you for what you’ve done.”

“I know. Cheating is the end for you, but it wasn’t… it wasn’t like that. Cass I swear I would never cheat on you.”

“And yet you did,” he was fighting the urge to walk away. “So why don’t you just tell me what it was like?”

“When Sam wanted to go to college we couldn’t afford it. But you know as well as I do that Sam is a genius – he deserved to go to Stanford. And he ended up meeting Jess there and those two are such a perfect couple.”

“What does this have to do with your affair?” Castiel frowned. He couldn’t understand why Lucifer wanted him to hear all this.

“I didn’t apply for a scholarship for Sam like I told everyone I did… Benny is like a loan shark but worse and he works for some really, _really_ bad people. But I was desperate to give Sam what he deserved and I didn’t know you at the time so I had nothing good going on. I thought I could get Sam the scholarship he deserved and pay it off and nobody would get hurt.”

“What are you saying?” Castiel noticed Dean was getting close to crying again and was unable to resist holding him.

“Benny wanted more than money, and I didn’t expect that. He- I was going to come and meet you but he showed up and he said I could be free, that the debt would be cleared if I- if I...”

“If you slept with him,” Castiel finished for him, feeling like he was going to be sick.

“Yeah, and if I said no then Sam and Jess were going to get hurt. Castiel I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I wanted to propose to you but he came and I saw a way out. I thought we could start a life together on a clean slate.”

“So, if I believe you, you were blackmailed into sex?” Castiel held Dean tighter, “You were raped then. It wasn’t- you felt like you had no other options… have you been to the hospital?” It made sense to him now why Lucifer wanted him to speak to Dean. He wanted to save their relationship. But maybe it was a relationship that wasn’t meant to be saved.

“Jess took me. I needed someone to talk to about losing you and she wormed the whole story out of me. She picked me up and took me to the hospital, then dropped me off here. Sam picked the right girl to marry.”

“Yeah, he did.” Castiel wiped Dean’s tears. He knew Jess well – she was a good woman and wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Sam, what was Dean’s right to keep to himself. He kissed Dean’s head softly, “I love you.”

Dean’s hands rested on either side of his face, “I love you too. Does this mean you won’t leave me?”

“No Dean, I won’t leave you. You were forced into it by Benny’s threats, what kind of asshole would I be if I left you for that?” Castiel rested their heads together, “But you still lied to me, hid this all from me. Shattered my trust in you. And in all that… I’ve realised that all this time I’ve still loved Lucifer.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I want to be your friend Dean, I want to be there for you. But I don’t think we belong together. I love Lucifer… I’ll come home with you for now, I won’t abandon you. But I’m going to ask Lucifer if he’s willing to date me again.” Castiel felt awful for doing this to Dean, despite knowing in his heart who he truly wanted to be with. “Go wait in the car, I’ll grab my things.” Castiel kissed Dean’s head again and went up to Lucifer’s bedroom, “Luce… I’m going home with Dea- have you been crying?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I knew you would go home with him, after he told you. I just-”

Castiel cut him off, “You’re still in love with me. Lucifer, I choose you. I love you.” It felt almost good to know that Lucifer was still pining for him after two years, even if that made him seem like a bad person.

“You choose me?” Lucifer stood up slowly.

“Yes, I love you Lucifer,” Castiel went to him, kissing him firmly. “I love you, and if you’ll have me back I want to be with you.”

“Of course I want you back,” Lucifer smiled weakly. “Wait, you’re going home with Dean though?”

“Yeah, he needs me Luce. I’m not going to abandon him like I abandoned you. I’ll be his friend, help him recover. Will you be my boyfriend again?”

“Yes! Yes,” Lucifer kissed him, mouth eager and harsh.

Castiel smiled and hugged him tightly, “I’ll be back. And you can call me.” Then Castiel picked up his bag and left the house, getting in Dean’s car. “Things will be okay Dean, I promise.”

  

**Dean**

Dean stared at a photograph of himself and Castiel on their first anniversary. They were so happy. Things were perfect. Dean had saved up enough money to surprise Cass with tickets to Rome, somewhere he knew his lover had wanted to go since he was a kid. But then he’d been short on payment to Benny and had to give him the tickets. Had to lie to Castiel about not being able to cope with the flight – and Castiel had been so understanding. So Dean had planned their honeymoon for there instead, if the proposal had gone well. But Benny had to ruin everything again. He didn’t want to be alone. Dean reached for the phone and dialled for Jess, needing someone he could trust but not wanting the shame of telling Sam the truth.

Jess was an incredible woman. After Dean had called her sobbing, she’d driven to the house to see him herself – and with a fresh baked pie too. When Dean couldn’t bring himself to even try it, she pushed for more information and eventually she knew everything, from the loan shark to the affair. That only made her angry, not at Dean but at Benny. She insisted he had to pay for what he’d done, and even though she couldn’t be Dean’s lawyer, she was sure as hell going to get him the best help from the cops. She was in good with the local Sheriff, the two bonding over pizza and rom-coms when Sam had gotten himself into an awkward misunderstanding a few years before.

The sky was red with the flow of evening when Dean knocked on Lucifer’s door. Jess had left, needing to walk back to his house for her own car, so now he was alone and terrified that Castiel would turn him away. Lucifer opened the door and closed it again half way before sighing and letting Dean through. “What do you want?”

Dean looked at the pictures on the wall of the hallway. All of Michael, a couple including Lucifer, Castiel, and two people he’d never met. “I want to beg Castiel to come home.”

“Why would he go anywhere with you? You cheated on him, you bastard.” Lucifer pinned him against the wall, knocking the air out of Dean. “We had an agreement Dean. I wouldn’t try to take him back as long as you treated him like the angel he is.”

“I know! And I’m sorry,” Dean wanted to be sick. “It wasn’t… Cass didn’t know the whole story. I-it was…” He took a deep breath. “It was blackmail. I didn’t have a choice. It was let him _do that_ ,” Dean couldn’t make himself say what had really happened. “Or let him hurt my baby brother.” He was shocked when Lucifer let him go, and could have sworn he was dreaming when he was handed a glass of water and a tissue.

“Go sit down. I’ll talk to Castiel.” Lucifer looked over his shoulder, “Michael. Bedroom until I tell you to come out.”

Dean tried to clean his face with the tissues Lucifer had kindly given, but he knew it was a poor job when he heard Castiel’s hesitation, “Dean?”

Dean put on a half-smile for him, trying to push down the ache in his body and the pain of losing Castiel. “Hey Cass. Didn’t think you’d talk to me. Lucifer is a better man than I gave him credit for.” He had honestly expected Lucifer to steal Castiel back, but instead here he was, hopefully to listen. Why did he let Jess talk him into this again?

“Yeah he is.” Dean noted that Castiel had sat opposite to him instead of beside him. It was probably for the best. “He wanted me to listen to whatever you have to say, and then make my decision about moving out. To be honest I’m not sure why. I can’t imagine why I would ever forgive you for what you’ve done.”

So Lucifer wanted Castiel to forgive him, and that just made Dean feel like more of a dick. He’d taken Castiel from a man that would hang the moon and stars on a string for him with promises of an infinitely better life that were guarantees at the time but felt hollow and empty now. “I know. Cheating is the end for you, but it wasn’t… it wasn’t like that. Cass I swear I would never cheat on you.” Dean remembered the conversation well – they’d been discussing what they could and couldn’t accept in the relationship to make sure no boundaries were crossed and Castiel had made it clear that he wanted monogamy or nothing.

“And yet you did. So why don’t you just tell me what it was like?”

Dean could see how much Castiel was hurting, knew how hard it was for him to listen. He took a steadying breath and began with what started everything, “When Sam wanted to go to college we couldn’t afford it. But you know as well as I do that Sam is a genius – he deserved to go to Stanford. And he ended up meeting Jess there and those two are such a perfect couple.” If anything good came out of what had happened, it was that he had managed to protect them.

“What does this have to do with your affair?” Castiel looked confused.

Dean looked away, struggling to admit what he’d done. “I didn’t apply for a scholarship for Sam like I told everyone I did… Benny is like a loan shark but worse and he works for some really, really bad people. But I was desperate to give Sam what he deserved and I didn’t know you at the time so I had nothing good going on. I thought I could get Sam the scholarship he deserved and pay it off and nobody would get hurt.” And then Castiel came into his life like the angel Dean had been waiting for.  

“What are you saying?” Dean felt Castiel’s arms wrap around him as he fought back tears over what had happened to him.

“Benny wanted more than money, and I didn’t expect that. He- I was going to come and meet you but he showed up and he said I could be free, that the debt would be cleared if I- if I...” Dean couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but he didn’t need to.

“If you slept with him,” Castiel finished for him. Dean allowed his tears to come slowly down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, and if I said no then Sam and Jess were going to get hurt. Castiel I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I wanted to propose to you but he came and I saw a way out. I thought we could start a life together on a clean slate.” Even to his own ears, Dean sounded pathetic. He supposed there were other options but in the moment he hadn’t been able to think of one.

“So, if I believe you, you were blackmailed into sex?” Dean felt the arms around him tighten; a comfort as he leaned into Castiel and prayed that he wouldn’t lose him. “You were raped then. It wasn’t- you felt like you had no other options… have you been to the hospital?”

“Jess took me. I needed someone to talk to about losing you and she wormed the whole story out of me. She picked me up and took me to the hospital, then dropped me off here. Sam picked the right girl to marry.” Although the experience had been humiliating, having those doctors touching him in places he didn’t want anyone but Castiel to touch ever again, and those invasive questions that made him just want to let Benny get away with it.

“Yeah, he did.” Dean felt gentle thumbs wipe away his tears, then soft lips against his forehead, “I love you.”

He brought his hands up to rest on Castiel’s face, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have someone like Castiel. He was grateful that Lucifer hadn’t taken the opportunity to steal him back, “I love you too. Does this mean you won’t leave me?”

“No Dean, I won’t leave you. I love you. And you were forced into it by Benny’s threats, what kind of asshole would I be if I left you for that?” Castiel rested their heads together, “But you still lied to me, hid this all from me. Shattered my trust in you. And in all that… I’ve realised that all this time I’ve still loved Lucifer.”

“What are you saying?” Dean felt his heart breaking again. He’d lost Castiel despite everything.

“I’m saying I want to be your friend Dean, I want to be there for you. But I don’t think we belong together. I love Lucifer… I’ll come home with you for now, I won’t abandon you. But I’m going to ask Lucifer if he’s willing to date me again.” Deep down Dean knew it was the right thing – Castiel deserved better and Lucifer was better.

 “Go wait in the car, I’ll grab my things.” Castiel kissed his head again and walked away, Dean played with the engagement ring. Maybe, if he had told Castiel the truth… but it wasn’t meant to be.  

“I’m sorry. I know you love him,” Michael spoke softly. He’d snuck out of his room to listen in on the end of Castiel and Dean’s discussion. Now he knew Dean could potentially be as bad as his brother had been, and he didn’t want that. He liked Dean.  

“I guess I have to be. I love him but I know he’ll be happier with Lucifer,” Dean answered Michael. Michael nodded and hugged Dean tightly before he let him out of the house, disappearing again so he wouldn’t be caught by Castiel.

When Castiel finally joined Dean in the car, Dean noticed the subtle longing in his eyes to stay. He was still coming home with him though, still wanted to help, because he was perfection. And Dean had thrown him away.  

“Things will be okay Dean, I promise.”

Dean didn’t know how or why, but he believed him.

  

**Lucifer (Nick)**

Lucifer sighed at Michael’s disapproving look as he made Castiel a hot chocolate, using the recipe Castiel loved like it was second nature. “I know you don’t approve. But he needs me.”

“You’re only hurting yourself Nick.” Michael hugged his brother from behind. “You know when Castiel walks back out that door the last two years are going to have meant nothing to you.” Lucifer knew Michael was right, but that wouldn’t stop him. Maybe he was psychotic for still loving Castiel – he didn’t think he was obsessed – but then again, he’d been about to marry Cass. Would you call a woman grieving for her dead husband obsessive if she still cried on their anniversary after five years?

“When you picked me up you said we could have what we used to have again. Did you mean it?” Castiel whispered when Lucifer brought him the cup. He really was setting himself up for heart break, but in those words Lucifer heard a glimmer of hope that he could have his old family back.

But what Lucifer wanted wasn’t important right now. He knew that Castiel was vulnerable and he wouldn’t use it to his advantage, “Of course I meant it, but you need to focus on you right now.” He too Castiel’s hand in his. “I love you Castiel but I would be taking advantage of you if I used this situation to get back together. When you calm down you should talk to him about this.” It would be the responsible thing to do, discuss it as the lover scorned he was, and decide from there.

“I don’t want to talk to him, I hate him,” Castiel snapped, pulling his hand away.

“You know that’s not true. You’ve never been able to hate anybody – your heart is too big.” It was one of Castiel’s biggest virtues, and his greatest flaw.

Castiel glared at Lucifer and sipped his drink. Lucifer could see he was thinking about Dean, about what had happened and how it felt. “I think I’d like to lie down, but I don’t want to be alone. Please?”

Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arm around Castiel, leading him to the bedroom. It was a familiar place where he could rest up without being disturbed. “No funny business, I promise. I’ll be the perfect gentleman,” Lucifer assured with a wink, making Castiel laugh.

“You always were Luci. You were perfect. I still don’t know why I ever left.” Castiel put his drink on the side table and settled on the bed, closing his eyes. Lucifer watched him for a moment, before lying down with him to hold him. He began to sing gently in Castiel’s ear, remembering how it would help him sleep on troubled nights.

Watching Castiel sleep peacefully gave Lucifer his own sort of peace. As soon as he was sure that Cass wouldn’t wake up, he covered him with a blanket and kissed his cheek. Michael was doing his homework at the kitchen table when Lucifer made his way downstairs. “I’m not doing this because I want him back. I’m doing it because he needed me.”

Michael didn’t turn away from his algebra, “I know. I just don’t want you to get your heart broken again.” It broke Michael’s heart to see how broken Castiel had left Lucifer when he’d suddenly broken off their engagement for some guy he’d only just met.

“I’ll be careful. Here, your allowance.” Lucifer put some money on the table, crumpled notes that would be better spent on bills, but they managed. He went to the living room and pulled out a sketch book, needing something to do with his hands while he waited for Castiel to wake up.

Evening rolled around. Michael had migrated to the living room, reading some foreign novel, while Lucifer had given up on his sketches in favour of watching a documentary on New Zealand wildlife. He switched it off when someone knocked at the door, not expecting company, though he recognised the Impala outside.

Seeing Dean on the doorstep, Lucifer almost slammed the door shut but stopped himself, knowing Castiel needed to speak to Dean. It was the right thing to do. Unfortunately. So he opened the door again, stepping aside for Dean to walk in. “What do you want?”

 “I want to beg Castiel to come home.”

“Why would he go anywhere with you? You cheated on him, you bastard.” Lucifer pinned him against the wall, overcome with anger. “We had an agreement Dean. I wouldn’t try to take him back as long as you treated him like the angel he is.” Not long after Castiel had left, Lucifer had tried to be civil with Dean, tried to accept Castiel’s decision and move on.

“I know! And I’m sorry,” Lucifer noted that Dean looked pale, his cheeks stained and his eyes red. “It wasn’t… Cass didn’t know the whole story. I-it was…” Dean took a deep breath. “It was blackmail. I didn’t have a choice. It was let him do that,” He could see Dean was struggling, and let go. Suddenly he could see Dean in a new light and he wanted to kill whoever had forced him into the sex. “Or let him hurt my baby brother.” He retreated to the kitchen and returned with water and tissues.

“Go sit down. I’ll talk to Castiel.” Lucifer looked over his shoulder, “Michael. Bedroom until I tell you to come out.” Lucifer watched Michael go. Castiel would want to talk to Dean, and no doubt would forgive him, go back to a life with him. Be happy and forget about Lucifer all over again.

It hurt, but it was the right thing to do.  Lucifer went up to the bedroom with a bottle of water this time, and woke up the sleeping beauty. “What is it?” Castiel frowned.

“Dean is here. I’ve spoken to him and I think you should listen to what he has to say.”

Castiel frowned but took the water, “Why should I listen to anything he has to say? He cheated on me.” Lucifer gave him the ‘ _don’t argue with me, I know what I’m saying’_ face. “Don’t give me that face. Just because you know you always got your way with it.”

“Please Cass. I will fully support you if you choose to leave him. I’ll even let you move in here – you can have the spare room. I just think you should listen to what he has to say first.” Lucifer kissed his hand. It was true, he would respect whatever decision Castiel made.

Castiel nodded, “Alright. I want to talk to him in private then. Is Michael in his room?”

“Yes, and he’s going to stay there while I stay here. Have all the privacy you need.” Lucifer watched him move around, refreshing himself. Once he was alone he hugged Castiel’s pillow, closing his eyes and quietly crying out the pain of almost having his family back, only to lose it again. He managed to calm down after a while and just looked at a photo of himself and Castiel with a toddler Michael between them. That day had been Castiel’s birthday and Michael had insisted on planning the day – dragging them around ice cream parlours and parks and the beach. That was over now.

 “Luce… I’m going home with Dea- have you been crying?”

Lucifer hadn’t heard the door open. “No, no, I’m fine. I knew you would go home with him, after he told you. I just-”

Castiel cut him off, “You’re still in love with me. Lucifer, I choose you. I love you.” Lucifer knew that, he knew his pining had to stop. Then it hit him what Castiel had said.

“You choose me?” Lucifer stood up slowly, not knowing if he was dreaming or not.

“Yes, I love you Lucifer,” Castiel pulled him into a firm kiss, one he went into willingly. “I love you, and if you’ll have me back I want to be with you.”

“Of course I want you back,” Lucifer smiled weakly. It was all he’d wanted for two years. “Wait, you’re going home with Dean though?”

“Yeah, he needs me Luce. I’m not going to abandon him like I abandoned you. I’ll be his friend, help him recover. Will you be my boyfriend again?” Castiel, always the good man. It was part of why Lucifer loved him.

“Yes! Yes,” Lucifer kissed him with all the passion and love he could.

Castiel smiled and hugged him tightly, “I’ll be back. And you can call me.”

Lucifer definitely would be calling him. He watched Castiel leave, grinning when Michael came into the room. “We’re gonna be a family again Michael. The three of us. The way it used to be.”

“I hope so.” Michael hugged him tightly, “Can I still hang out with Dean?”

  

**Benny**

Benny made his way home, intending to have a shower and a beer before he called his boss. He’d need another few days, maybe a week, but his slate was almost clean. When he arrived however there was a black van outside his house and the front door was wide open. Seeing there was nobody in the van, he slowly made his way inside, “Hello?” Benny pulled a knife from his waistband, ready to attack whoever was there.

The apartment had been overturned, things destroyed, papers all over, valuables missing. It was a staged robbery… or a staged get away. A cold chill clawed at his spine. He couldn’t escape the feeling he was about to be double crossed.

Thinking he had time, Benny raced around the house with a bag, trying to pack anything that would help him escape before it was too late. He didn’t know it already was. After he had everything he could take, Benny ran out to get in his car only to find it missing. Someone had taken it while he’d been occupied rushing around the house.

“Boss wants to talk to you,” a rough voice came from behind him. “He’s not happy to be kept waiting. Get in the van Benny.” Benny turned to see two large men armed with guns. He didn’t stand a chance as he was forced into the back of the van. They drove him to a private warehouse in the industrial area of the town, one that was disguised between the noise of machinery and the fog of unsettled earth.

It was possibly the longest journey of his life, though Benny’s watch read it had taken no more than ten minutes.  He knew this was going to end badly for him, he was just praying to God that he would make it out alive and capable. As he was led through the building, past the snarling of dogs, he felt that hope slowly drain from him.

The Boss was waiting at his desk when Benny stepped into his office. “All due respect, why am I here?” Benny tried to sound confident but he was too afraid.

“You said a clean slate, well here’s your chance,” the Boss aimed a gun at Benny. “You’re a loose end. Too many people on your slate and too many victims of your sick methods. You lose my money and you draw attention to our operation.”

“Boss, I’m clearing my list, like you wanted. I’m good at this. You know I am. Don’t kill me.” Benny pleaded for his life. He really didn’t want to die. He hadn’t even gone to confession, and wasn’t that the weirdest thing to think when staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.

“You’re sloppy at best. And I can’t have that. Show him what happens to sloppy boys.” The Boss put the gun down. In truth he was disgusted by the rape and child beating reports he’d been getting. He ran a cold, cruel business, but if a man is late on payments he gets a broken leg, not a traumatised child. Two men grabbed Benny, dragging him out of the room kicking and screaming.

To his credit, Benny put up a fight. He stabbed one of the men through the head, and threw another over the balcony, making a valiant effort to save himself. But in the end, he was one man, now unarmed. All it took was a bullet to the knee and he was thrown to the dogs.

The rest of Benny’s list were relieved when it came on the news that a body found in the woods not far out of town, apparently mauled by wolves, had been identified as one Benjamin Lafitte, who’d been on the run during a police investigation into a rapist.

It wasn’t quite the ending Castiel wanted for the bastard, but he was happy that Dean would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One - [Three Broken Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513406/chapters/25837662)
> 
> Chapter Two - [Choosing Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513406/chapters/28193166)


	4. A Bullet and Dean [Requested]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-canon request made my akibabes25, which is why there are only two perspectives. However, feel free to choose this ending if you like it. Only I know the true ending *semi-evil laughter*

****

**Castiel**

Castiel wasn’t exactly a criminal type, but during his time with Nick he’d learned more than a few tricks. Picking basic locks was one of them. After taking Dean home and holding him until he fell into a restless sleep, he’d grabbed a few things and made his way to Benny’s – finding the address in Dean’s phone. His goal was to find anything he could on who Benny worked for, if he worked for anyone, and how to get rid of him. Dean deserved justice and Cass knew all too well that they could struggle to get it legally. When he stumbled across Benny’s black book of victims he figured he’d hit the jackpot.

The warehouse the book led him to was like something out of a sepia gangster movie. “Could this get anymore stereotypical?” he laughed to himself when he was escorted by a couple of heavy looking guys to an office.

“Who are you?” The man Castiel could only assume was in charge demanded.

“I’m Castiel. My fiancé was blackmailed and raped by a man called Benny. He’s probably not his first victim but I am not letting this go. I’ve never wanted to hurt anybody before, but I want to kill him.” He figured it was better to be bold and truthful.

The Boss laughed, “I like you, you have confidence. To tell you the truth, Benny is like a thorn in my side. I’m sick of him taking liberties. Back in the day he was a good kid, now he’s a business expense.”

“Meaning?”

“Tony, show him how to use a gun,” Castiel bit back a smirk at the name. “And Castiel, if you try to turn on us, you won’t make it out of here alive. You two, go pick Benny up. And make it look good. I want to learn more about our guest.”

When Benny arrived, Castiel was leaning against the wall as directed, hidden by the door and trying to get familiar with the gun in his hand. The leader of the gang of thugs stayed seated at his desk – probably too good to stand for trash like Benny. He watched the bastard step forward and fought the urge to shoot him in the back. “All due respect, why am I here?”

“You said a clean slate, well here’s your chance,” the Boss aimed a gun at Benny. “You’re a loose end. Too many people on your slate and too many victims of your sick methods. You lose my money and you draw attention to our operation.”

“Boss, I’m clearing my list, like you wanted. I’m good at this. You know I am. Don’t kill me.” Castiel found a satisfaction he didn’t know he was capable of in Benny begging for his life. He decided to make himself known, clearing his throat, moving his gaze back to the weapon.

“You’re sloppy at best. And I can’t have that. Castiel here has paid me good money to let him be the one to kill you.” The Boss put the gun down on his desk while the man beside Castiel stepped forward to disarm Benny. Cass watched as Benny killed two of the goons, he wouldn’t mourn their loss, but he was tired of waiting; he wanted to get home before Dean woke up, so he shot Benny through the knee.

Castiel stepped forward as Benny went crashing to the floor, watching him try to look for a way out, “Castiel, you don’t want to shoot me. Think about the blackmail material these guys will have. Think about how ashamed Dean will be.”

“Don’t you dare say his name,” Castiel kicked him in the face, hoping his heavy duty boots would pack a hard enough punch to break something. Benny wasn’t worthy to even think of his fiancé.

“Why do you even care? He was my bitch willingly. The man should have paid his debts. That kid brother of his must be earning enough to have kept me off his back. Maybe he liked having me around. Wanted the attention.” Anger overtook Castiel: he stomped down hard on Benny’s injured knee and kicked him again, sending him onto his back to writhe in pain.

“I hope you burn in Hell. I don’t have to defend Dean to you. I don’t have to defend him to anybody.” He shot Benny in the stomach, knowing the rupture would cause his stomach acid to burn through his organs and kill him cruel and slow in a few minutes. “Slow and painful – exactly what you deserve.”

The men watched Benny die and when it was over, Castiel turned to the leader, “You can do what you want with him,” he wiped the gun clean with his shirt and dropped it on Benny, “I’m done here.” They let him walk away, none of the gang having issue with him.

Part of Castiel wished he’d made the bastard suffer more, but he wasn’t that kind of person and he was grateful that Dean could move on, finally safe.

 

****

**Benny**

Benny made his way home, intending to have a shower and a beer before he called his boss. He’d need another few days, maybe a week, but his slate was almost clean. When he arrived however there was a black van outside his house and the front door was wide open. Seeing there was nobody in the van, he slowly made his way inside, “Hello?” Benny pulled a knife from his waistband, ready to attack whoever was there.

The apartment had been overturned, things destroyed, papers all over, valuables missing. It was a staged robbery… or a staged get away. A cold chill clawed at his spine. He couldn’t escape the feeling he was about to be double crossed.

Thinking he had time, Benny raced around the house with a bag, trying to pack anything that would help him escape before it was too late. He didn’t know it already was. After he had everything he could take, Benny ran out to get in his car only to find it missing. Someone had taken it while he’d been occupied rushing around the house.

“Boss wants to talk to you,” a rough voice came from behind him. “He’s not happy to be kept waiting. Get in the van Benny.” Benny turned to see two large men armed with guns. He didn’t stand a chance as he was forced into the back of the van. They drove him to a private warehouse in the industrial area of the town, one that was disguised between the noise of machinery and the fog of unsettled earth.

It was possibly the longest journey of his life, though Benny’s watch read it had taken no more than ten minutes.  He knew this was going to end badly for him, he was just praying to God that he would make it out alive and capable. As he was led through the building, past the snarling of dogs, he felt that hope slowly drain from him.

The Boss was waiting at his desk when Benny stepped into his office. “All due respect, why am I here?” Benny tried to sound confident but he was too afraid.

“You said a clean slate, well here’s your chance,” the Boss aimed a gun at Benny. “You’re a loose end. Too many people on your slate and too many victims of your sick methods. You lose my money and you draw attention to our operation.”

“Boss, I’m clearing my list, like you wanted. I’m good at this. You know I am. Don’t kill me.” Benny pleaded for his life. He really didn’t want to die. He hadn’t even gone to confession, and wasn’t that the weirdest thing to think when staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. Somebody cleared their throat behind Benny, making him turn. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Castiel leaning against the wall, moving a gun between his hands like he was trying to get used to the weight of it.

“You’re sloppy at best. And I can’t have that. Castiel here has paid me good money to let him be the one to kill you.” The Boss put the gun down. In truth he was disgusted by the rape and child beating reports he’d been getting. He ran a cold, cruel business, but if a man is late on payments he gets a broken leg, not a traumatised child. At a cue from the Boss, someone stepped forward to disarm Benny while Castiel played with the gun in his hand.

To his credit, Benny put up a fight. He stabbed the men through the head, and threw the next that came at him over the balcony, making a valiant effort to save himself. But in the end, he was one man, now unarmed. All it took was a bullet to the knee and he was on the floor. “Castiel, you don’t want to shoot me.” He tried, “Think about the blackmail material these guys will have. Think about how ashamed Dean will be.”

“Don’t you dare say his name,” Benny grunted at the kick to his face. He knew he couldn’t fight back with so many armed men surrounding him. It would be suicide before he took anyone down.

“Why do you even care? He was my bitch willingly. The man should have paid his debts,” Benny argued. “That kid brother of his must be earning enough to have kept me off his back. Maybe he liked having me around. Wanted the attention.” He yelled when Castiel stomped his bullet wound and kicked him back onto his ass.

“I hope you burn in Hell. I don’t have to defend Dean to you. I don’t have to defend him to anybody.” He shot Benny in the stomach, “Slow and painful – exactly what you deserve.”

The rest of Benny’s list were relieved when it came on the news that a body found in the woods not far out of town, apparently mauled by wolves, had been identified as one Benjamin Lafitte, who’d been on the run during a police investigation into a rapist.

**Author's Note:**

> Upcoming (optional) time stamp - Unexpected Love


End file.
